El Juego
by Diana Val Potter
Summary: A veces cometer errore es parte de la vida pero jugar con los sentimientos de alguien no es correcto. Enamorarte de tu prima o primo puede ser una travesura que no supiste controlar. Un pequeño momento de la historia de amor entre Fred II y Molly II


**"El juego"**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, lugares, objetos, etcétera pertenecen a J.K. Rowling...yo solo los he tomado prestados para hacer este one-shot.

**Advertencia:** Hay incesto. La relación es entre Molly Weasley II (hija de Percy y Audrey Weasley) y Fred Weasley II (hijo de George y Angelina Weasley).

* * *

_It's cruel thing you'll never know all the ways I tried_  
_It's hard thing faking a smile when I feel like_  
_I'm falling apart inside_

Las afueras de Hogwarts estaban desiertas por la fuerte llovizna que había tomado lugar, el castillo en todo su esplendor estaba siendo cubierto por una blanca neblina. Todo el alumnado se encontraba dentro comiendo en el Gran Comedor o en sus respectivas salas comunes, preferían estar frente a la chimenea que andar rondando entre los pasillos donde las paredes desprendían frio.

Fred Weasley había entrado corriendo al castillo con sus zapatos enlodados y su carmesí cabello totalmente empapado al igual que su ropa. Solo a él se le pudo haber ocurrido ir al campo de Quidditch desde la mañana aun viendo como las nubes estaban siendo arrastradas por el viento hasta quedar justo encima del castillo. Ese chico no tenía remedio.

Caminaba torpemente entre los solitarios pasillos y sin dirección alguna. Quería ir hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw y retar a aquella águila para poder entrar y buscar a Molly, pero no podía, armaría un alboroto. Cuando estuvo a punto de tomar el pasillo que lo llevaría a la puerta de acceso a la sala común de la chica, tomo el camino contrario y siguió caminando sin dirección. Su prima había comenzado a salir con el hijo del popular jugador de Quidditch: Oliver Wood. Fred se la pasaba molesto desde entonces, le cabreaba verla pavonearse por los pasillos de Hogwarts tomada de la mano de Nathan Wood, ¿Enserio era necesario que ambos fueran tan afectuosos frente a todo el mundo?

Fred a veces sentía el impulso de querer golpear a Wood en el rostro pero Nathan nunca le había dado razones para odiarlo, al contrario, se llevaba muy bien con él y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Nathan era popular en el colegio y no exactamente por qué su padre fuera jugador de Quidditch, si no por sus propios méritos.

El pelirrojo atravesó unos pasillos más hasta que se encontró frente la torrencial puerta de La Sala de Menesteres. La abrió con un ligero empujón y se introdujo en ella, justo en medio de la gran sala había una cama, solo eso. Fred conocía esa cama a la perfección y sabía porque estaba allí. Era obvio que extrañaba a Molly. Extrañaba delinear la curva de su espalda y sujetar su estrecha cintura entre sus manos. Sólo en ese lugar y esa cama la morena se dejaba llevar y aceptaba el amor que sentía por su primo. Fuera de aquel sitio solo le dedicaba miradas fugaces y una frialdad que quería ser comparada con el frió de Rusia. Ambos sabían que lo de ellos no podía ser posible a pesar del amor que sentían. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Molly había dejado de asistir a sus citas en la Sala de Menesteres y había comenzado a salir con Nathan. La simple idea de imaginar a Molly en los brazos de Wood y este disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo de la chica, aturdió a Fred.

El pelirrojo comenzó a recorrer la gran sala llevando su mente a recordar los momentos que había pasado ahí con Molly. Cada beso desenfrenado, caricia delicada y pláticas eternas que no llegaban a ser interrumpidas por el miedo de que alguien los escuchara. Llevaba más de tres meses sin estar ahí con ella, el mismo tiempo que ella llevaba saliendo con Wood. En todo ese tiempo a pesar de sentirse como el brownie chamuscado que nadie se quería comer el seguía haciendo bromas a todo mundo, reía y fingía estar bien. Nadie se había dado cuenta por lo que estaba pasando.

Cansado de estar recordando, salió al fin de la gran sala y siguió caminando entre los pasillos. Lo que estaba haciendo era una tremenda estupidez, ya era tarde y el continuaba con su recorrido a la nada. Se estaba torturando y volviendo un masoquista tal cual flagelante exento de sus látigos. Al fin decidió dirigirse a la Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando al estar pasando cerca de una de aquellas salas sin usar escuchó jadeos y voces que ignoró al instante y comento para sí mismo "Pobres imbéciles. Cogiendo y sin protección"

* * *

_—¿A donde vamos Nathan?_  
_—Shh—la acallo Wood—. Ahorita veras—agrego al mismo tiempo que la morena soltó una risita de complicidad._

Ambos chicos continuaron caminando tomados de la mano, pero la chica en su dejo de lujuria lo empujo entre dos pilares y lo comenzó a besar al mismo tiempo que deslizaba su mano hasta los pantalones del chico. Estaba a punto de desabrocharle la bragueta cuando de repente él la detuvo.

_—Aquí no._  
_—Pero creí que tú querías…_  
_—Si, si quiero. Pero aquí alguien nos va a ver._

La amante asintió y solo le dio un corto beso antes de continuar en su recorrido por los pasillos. El la miro y no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, engañar a su novia era en lo más bajo que estaba cayendo. Sus padres se avergonzarían de él, no lo habían educado de esa manera, pero la excitación que le provocaba Claire Boot era inexplicable. Ella lo complacía y el la codiciaba.

La cómplice pareja se despojo de sus ropas a tan solo un segundo de cerrar la puerta. La lujuria y deseo estaba corriendo por cada partícula de su cuerpo y Wood monto a la chica tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Claire reía y lo besaba al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas. La chica había comenzado a decir su nombre entre jadeos en cuanto más intenso se volvía el chico.

Nathan había comenzado a desacelerar, ya solo besaba el cuello de la chica y le acariciaba suavemente la entrepierna cuando escucharon el rechinido de la puerta. El se tensó. Los amantes estaban siendo descubiertos y temían después ser delatados. Envolvieron sus cuerpos desnudos con una manta blanca que había estado protegiendo del polvo a un viejo escritorio, se incorporaron enseguida y trataron de ir a tomar sus ropas cuando la voz del espectador los interrumpió.

* * *

Fred dejó detrás de él los sonidos de esa sala cuando de pronto le pareció escuchar el nombre de alguien que conocía. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y acercó su oreja a la puerta. El pelirrojo se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de Nathan Wood proviniendo de una voz femenina, una voz que no era la de Molly. Una voz más aguda e irritable. Se irguió y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta; se deslizó dentro de la sala con los puños cerrados y llamo la atención de los dos amantes.  
_  
—Eres un asco Wood. — Empezó a negar con la cabeza y soltó una risa con maldad—Quien diría que el popular Nathan Wood sería capaz de cornear a su novia. Eres un imbécil._

Nathan abrió los ojos como platos y tragó saliva.  
_  
—Lo peor del caso es que tu novia es mi…prima._

Fred comenzó a caminar lo más tranquilo que podía y sin prisa hasta estar frente a Wood. El chico olvidó completamente la magia, escupió en los pies de Nathan y sin siquiera darle tiempo de defenderse, Fred le propinó un golpe en las costillas con todas sus fuerzas. Nathan se dobló del dolor al mismo tiempo que Claire Boot soltaba un grito histérico y se acercaba hasta él para ayudarlo.

_—No te le acerques._

La chica obedeció apenas escuchando la orden de Fred. El chico lo volvió a golpear con los nudillos. Un golpe en la quijada y dos en el estómago hasta sofocarlo y Wood terminó de rodillas en el suelo.

_—Quiero que te alejes de Molly, no voy a permitir que le hagas daño, Wood._  
_—Lo prometo. Me alejare de ella. —Nathan temblaba del miedo, nunca había visto a Fred Weasley de aquella manera._  
_—Mañana mismo le dirás lo que has estado haciendo, no quiero que se quede con una buena imagen tuya a pesar del sufrimiento que vaya a pasar por esto._  
_—Pero…_

Fred ignoró a Nathan Wood dándole la espalda y saliendo de la sala.

Estaba hecho una furia y no podía hallar una respuesta a su recién comportamiento. Todo él se había convertido en una persona totalmente distinta, quería que Molly supiera lo que hizo Wood sin importar el dolor que ella viviera. Molly había sido solo un juego para Nathan, de eso él estaba seguro. En cambio sus sentimientos por Molly eran verdaderos, lo de ellos no podía ser un juego. Había comenzado como una travesura pero con el tiempo dejo de serlo.

Recorrió los pasillos. Pensó sin parar. Fingió dormir y espero el mañana.

* * *

Una semana. Dos semanas. Fred ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su encuentro con Wood y aun no sabía si podía hablar con Molly.

Al día siguiente de que golpeo a Nathan, Fred había ido a la sala de menesteres, esperaba ver ahí a Molly y consolarla, pero la chica no estaba ahí. Sólo había una nota sobre la cama que ambos habían compartido.

_"No me busques."_

Desde entonces Fred no la había visto por el castillo ni en las afueras. Le había preguntado a Rose y Dominique si la habían visto pero ninguna supo responderle. Molly les había pedido a ellas y a sus demás primas que a cualquier persona que preguntara por ella no le dieran respuesta, "Quiero estar sola"; fue lo único que les pudo decir. Su encargo había sido demasiado serio y al parecer Fred había sido incluido sin necesidad de haberlo nombrado.

Estaba desesperado, la había buscado por todas partes y después de tanto tiempo necesitaba verla y hablarle. Solo quería verla bien y no llorando por Wood.

Fred se puso una chamarra y salió una vez más en busca de Molly. En esas fechas la nieve ya se estaba derritiendo y las temperaturas estaban más debajo de lo normal. Después de algunas horas y de un fuerte dolor de cabeza fue a los patios de Hogwarts. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando vio una cabellera castaña atravesando el puente y abrazando un libro, corrió hasta ella y la abrazó. Al fin la había encontrado y era feliz. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba lleno de alegría, no pudo evitarlo y la beso con desesperación y deseo, una desesperación y deseo que no compartía ella. Lo separo unos centímetros de su cuerpo y Fred pudo notarlo, Molly no tenía nada bueno que decirle.  
_  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—¿No lo entiendes Fred?, lo nuestro ya se acabó. El juego ha terminado.  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ambos nos amamos.  
—No Fred. Yo no te amo, todo este tiempo hemos estado jugando y aunque nos quisiéramos lo nuestro nunca podría ser. Nadie lo aceptaría. Hemos estado jugando con fuego y es hora de aceptarlo y…  
—Detente.  
—No me detendré, tienes que escucharme…  
—Tú escúchate. Estas hablando de miedo y no de amor. Yo te amo y para mí esto no ha sido un juego. Para Nathan si lo fuiste pero para mí no lo eres. Haría lo que fuese por estar contigo sin importar lo que dirían los demás. ¿Acaso no te puedes dar cuenta?_

Molly guardo silencio y de pronto miro los ojos azules de su primo, lo que decía era verdad y ella lo podía ver a través de ellos pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Eran jóvenes aun y quizá con el tiempo dejarían de amarse y así no ocuparían enfrentarse a todos. Tenía miedo y Fred tenía razón.

_—No._

Fred la atravesó con la mirada y empezó a frotar sus manos por el frió.

_—¿Y los días que estuvimos juntos?...cuando hacíamos el amor…_  
_—No. —lo interrumpió—Eso fue un error. Un juego, estuvimos jugando y ya nos hemos quemado suficiente._  
_—Mientes. Tú también me amas y me lo has dicho._  
_—No, Fred. Entiende que ya no, todo ha sido un juego y es hora de dejarlo._  
_—Pero…_

La morena no lo quiso escuchar más, paso a un lado de él y continuo su camino hasta el castillo. Era hora de dejar ya ese juego sin importar cuanto le doliera.

Fred no la persiguió esta vez.

El juego había terminado y no lo volverían a repetir hasta después dos años._  
_

_And now you're gone it's like an echo in my head_  
_And I remember every word you said_

_And you never were_  
_and you never will be mine_  
_No you never were_  
_and you never will be mine_


End file.
